


Welcome to the Universe X

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids, SMAP, V6, X-Men
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранним утром на седьмом этаже невысокого дома, стоящего на пересечении пяти улиц, звонит сразу двадцать будильников. Соседи не всегда бывают довольны столь ранней и шумной побудкой, но они вынуждены мириться с этим, ведь не каждому посчастливится жить в одном доме с Катори Шинго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Universe X

Ранним утром на седьмом этаже невысокого дома, стоящего на пересечении пяти улиц, звонит сразу двадцать будильников. Соседи не всегда бывают довольны столь ранней и шумной побудкой, но они вынуждены мириться с этим, ведь не каждому посчастливится жить в одном доме с Катори Шинго.  
После весёлой ночи в Роппонги яростный звон первого будильника уже пульсирующей болью отдавался в голове, к двадцатому же Шинго настолько злился на каждое ненавистное устройство, что готов был с особой жестокостью разбить их одно за другим. Но тут звук стал затихать, и вскоре гул от множества звонков сменился гудящей, натянутой тишиной. Тело Шинго напряглось – звук как будто ушёл в него и продолжал беззвучно пульсировать где-то внутри, заполняя каждую клеточку. Когда давление и пульсация достигли предела, Шинго окутал лёгкий малиновый туман, и в следующий миг две лазерные волны – кажется, они появились из тумана, – разнесли все будильники, а заодно и дорогую плазменную панель, купленную меньше года назад. Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Напряжение спало, пульсации исчезли вместе с лучами, туман растворился в воздухе.  
\- Ого! – присвистнул Шинго. Сонливость осталась в далёком прошлом, в настоящем была только разрушенная спальня и лёгкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев. – И как я объясню это страховщикам?  
Мгновение спустя ураган вопросов ворвался в голову Катори Шинго.

Рефлексия – одна из отличительных способностей человеческой расы. То, что делает человека человеком. Но благодаря чудовищной насмешке судьбы она может превратить человека и в нечто совершенно другое. Например, в изгоя, чьё самокопание превратилось в образ жизни и привело его к добровольному заключению и потере связей с внешним миром. Или в отчаявшегося нытика, который думает о себе хуже, чем есть на самом деле, и в итоге убеждает всех окружающих в своей правоте. Или в большого шумного идиота, который додумался до того, что он супергерой…  
Кимура раздражённо вздохнул, помассировал виски и зачеркнул последнее предложение. Эссе для журнала должно было быть сдано пятнадцать минут назад.  
\- Шинго, ты не мог бы изложить свою гениальную идею… Впрочем, нет, лучше просто заткнись.  
\- Но я не сказал ни одного лживого слова! – слишком громко парировал Катори. – Официантка в кафе… Я пристально смотрел в её большие глаза и вдруг увидел, что у неё под платьем!  
Накай рассмеялся своим скрипучим голосом, навевавшим мысли о сквозняках в заброшенном доме, что играют ставнями и гоняют по полу истлевшие бумажные листы.  
\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты придумаешь что-нибудь более убедительное. - Лидер почти нежно потрепал обесцвеченные волосы младшего товарища. Шинго закрыл глаза и попытался почувствовать хоть что-нибудь необычное, но тщетно. Накай просто ушёл, прихватив с собой пачку любимых сигарет.  
Шинго знал, что лидер что-то скрывает. Как и все они. Он видел это в изредка наблюдающих за ним глазах Горо, слышал это в раздражённом голосе Кимуры, чуял это в еле уловимом страхе Цуёши. А может, он просто параноик…

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда съёмки наконец завершились. В воздухе приятно пахло землёй и тёплой ещё корой деревьев расположенного неподалёку парка. Шинго вдохнул этот сладковатый воздух полной грудью, чтобы наполнить тело кислородом после дня в четырёх стенах. Хотелось курить, но вместо этого он закинул на плечо свою сумку-мешок, подтянул золотисто-коричневые аладдины и, перемахнув через пару бесполезных оград, направился к стоянке.  
"Шинго… Шинго… Постой…" Голос как будто шёл из головы, отдаваясь эхом в ушах, он был везде и нигде одновременно, но тут перед Катори возник Цуёши, и Шинго облегчённо вздохнул.  
\- А, это ты меня звал.  
Он улыбнулся той особенной кошачьей улыбкой, которая рождалась только, когда рядом был его друг. Цуёши вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Так что заставило тебя думать в том направлении, в котором ты думаешь сейчас? – поинтересовался Кусанаги, когда они сели в машину Шинго, и зазвучала одна из песен Black Eyed Peas. – Ты не видел трусиков официантки, ты изучал нашу реакцию. Зачем?  
\- Мне кажется, вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я… И можете объяснить то, что случилось со мной сегодня утром.  
Шинго выложил всё без утайки, от Цуёши у него никогда не было секретов. Он не боялся, что ему не поверят, засмеют, неправильно поймут или примут слишком близко к сердцу. Этой дружбе было слишком много лет, чтобы слова могли неверно передать мысли и чувства, вложенные в них.  
Когда рассказ подошёл к концу, Цуёши не шелохнулся, только смотрел через лобовое стекло в наползающее на молочно-рыжий закат лиловое звёздное небо, он как будто и вовсе не слушал, но Шинго точно знал, что это впечатление обманчиво. Наконец Кусанаги поднял ладонь и слегка повернул её, как будто выкручивая громкость на магнитофоне. В зажигании тихо звякнули ключи с брелоком в виде панды, машина загудела, задрожала и, недовольно рявкнув, завелась.  
\- Едем в Роппонги, - спокойно приказал Кусанаги, ловко устанавливая нужные координаты на GPS, пока Шинго глядел на него во все глаза. - Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

GPS привёл машину в один из задних дворов, затерявшийся между стеклянными высотками и угрюмыми бетонными конструкциями вечно бодрствующего квартала. Уличные фонари здесь тускло мерцали, не давая почти никакого света, и лишь неоновая вывеска бара заливала всё вокруг неприятным красным светом.  
\- Мы приехали? - Шинго очень надеялся, что техника что-то напутала. Это было совсем не то место, где стоит появляться законопослушным гражданам.  
\- Просто иди за мной и ничего не говори.  
Они вошли в бар. Смог здесь стоял такой, что Шинго с трудом различал спину Цуёши в чёрном с синим пуловере, а свет горел лишь над определёнными столами, где... Катори на миг онемел от ужаса - это было настоящее подпольное казино с якудза с пистолетами под пиджаками, пачками долларов на столах, десятками плечистых бодигардов, толпившихся рядом со своими хозяевами, и несколькими легко одетыми девушками, украшавшими собой то один стол, то другой. Пробираясь в потёмках меж дорогими деревянными стульями, Шинго думал лишь о том, как его Цуёши мог быть связан с таким местом, как это. А может, это ещё один слишком реалистичный сон, что снится ему в гримёрке, где он случайно заснул, дожидаясь друга с массажа?  
Наконец Кусанаги подвёл Шинго к небольшому столу для покера, расположившемуся в небольшой нише, и задёрнул тяжёлые тёмно-зелёные занавеси. Из темноты за пределами круга света к ним выплыли двое молодых людей: один был иностранцем в возрасте около 27 лет, одетым в шляпу, вишнёвый с золотом мундир, чёрные брюки и высокие кожаные сапоги, в руке он держал сложенную металлическую трость с наконечником из аметиста; другой человек был загорелым худощавым японцем немногим старше самого Шинго, одетым в дорогой на вид костюм-тройку с синим в полоску галстуком и чёрные атласные перчатки. Он вежливо поклонился и попросил гостей садиться за стол.  
Шинго не заметил, когда его страх сменился интересом, а затем выплеснулся в кровь адреналином и жаждой приключений, затмившей все слабеющие доводы разума. По телу пробежали мурашки, когда мальчишка-крупье раздавал карты. Всего на мгновение Катори заглянул ему в глаза, чтобы увидеть их как будто пульсирующий красный цвет. Всё это было очень странно, но игра уже захватила его.  
Ставки сделаны, фишки легли на стол, карты в руках крупье чуть заметно заискрились (или Шинго просто показалось?), японец всё так же исключительно вежливо попросил игроков заглянуть в свои карты. Туз, восьмерка и валет. Шинго почему-то был уверен, что сегодня он обязательно выиграет, поэтому оставил свою ставку на столе, Цуёши последовал его примеру.  
\- Let it ride? - улыбнулся крупье, сбросил своего короля и положил на стол восьмёрку крести.  
\- Желаете оставить вторую ставку или же снять её? - поинтересовался переводчик, указывая на поле под номером два, где лежала горстка разноцветных фишек.  
\- Не сегодня, - фыркнул Шинго и своей наглой улыбкой попытался обезоружить Цуёши, однако тот даже не взглянул на него. Почему-то именно сейчас Шинго вспомнился момент, когда его друг завёл машину одним взмахом руки.  
\- Let it ride, - спокойно сообщил Кусанаги на ломаном английском.  
Красноглазый кивнул и выложил на стол свою последнюю карту - даму крести. Что-то оборвалось внутри у Катори, когда Цуёши выложил на столе свой крестовый стрит-флеш, и крупье с лёгким французским акцентом заметил, что у месье сегодня удачный день. Кусанаги хотел что-то ответить, но звуки его голоса растворились в пульсирующей тишине, знакомые ощущения захватили Шинго, и в следующий миг три карты в его руках превратились в комки горячего чёрно-белого пластика, оставившие пару ожогов на коже и дорогой ткани стола. Когда звук вернулся, крупье бросил короткое “за мной”, и скрылся во тьме.  
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь вообще происходит?! - вспылил Шинго, когда группа наконец добралась до некоего небольшого, но хорошо освещённого помещения. Здесь не было мебели и окон, но когда переводчик коснулся руками стены и пола, оттуда выросли, как грибы, стол со стульями и пара деревянных полок с разными странными безделушками.  
\- Кто вы такие, чёрт побери?  
“Они наши друзья. Успокойся”.  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что был груб и не представился, - легонько поклонился бывший крупье. - Меня зовут Реми ЛеБо, хотя люди предпочитают называть меня Гамбит. Моего помощника зовут Кирин, и даже мне не известно его настоящее имя.  
Гамбит изящным жестом указал на стулья, приглашая всех присутствующих сесть.  
\- Видите ли, месье Катори, у вас проснулся так называемый ген Икс, который отвечает за различные необычные способности человека. Этот ген присутствует у очень малого числа людей по всему миру, и сила, которую он пробуждает, порой бывает опасна для окружающих. Вот почему мы стараемся как можно быстрее отыскивать “своих” и вводить их в курс дела. Вы никогда не слышали о проблеме мутантов и институте профессора Ксавье в Америке?  
Шинго отрицательно помотал головой. Даже несмотря на его живой интерес к Соединённым Штатам, он не натыкался на что-то подобное.  
\- А меж тем всё это есть, этот мир вокруг нас, однако Япония предпочитает делать вид, что среди её граждан никаких мутантов нет, - Гамбит с сожалением вздохнул. - Может быть, это и к лучшему... В любом случае, даже в этой стране нашлись люди, желающие помочь профессору Ксавье и собрать под своим крылом как можно больше людей с геном Икс, чтобы обучить и защитить их. Одним из таких людей стал президент вашего агентства. Их с Ксавье знакомство произошло в Америке много лет тому назад, и месье Китагава был единственным, кому профессор лично помог основать организацию и научил, как распознавать ген Икс ещё до его активации. Таким образом, компания Johnnys&Associates является лишь прикрытием и домом для большого числа людей икс, как называют себя последователи Ксавье.  
\- Но почему только мальчики?  
\- Ооо... Не спрашивайте, в такие дела я свой длинный нос не сую, - Гамбит заливисто рассмеялся, и его смех запрыгал по стенам комнаты.  
\- И какова же ваша роль во всём этом?  
\- Можно называть меня послом.  
\- А ваши способности?  
\- Ловкость рук. - С этими словами Гамбит выбросил в воздух аккуратную дугу игральных карт. Они заискрились розовым, как тогда, за столом. - И взрывы.  
Карты с бешеной скоростью разлетелись, вонзившись в стены и потолок, и тут же взорвались десятком маленьких бомб, оставив за собой дым и неглубокие воронки.  
\- О. Кажется, нам придётся менять помещение для общения с новоприбывшими, - с ложной виной в голосе сообщил Гамбит своему напарнику.

***

С наступлением темноты сознание Цуёши вновь окутал мрак. Мрак, в котором то и дело возникали удивительной красоты и расцветки узоры. Они рисовали отдельные предметы, лица, города и даже целые миры. Звуки, проникая в сознание, начинали играть уникальную мелодию сна. Цуёши знал, что её не сможет сыграть ни один инструмент в реальном мире, однако он продолжал попытки создать некоторое подобие этого гимна Морфея с тех самых пор, как впервые услышал его. Из всех чувств в мире мрака, цвета и музыки оставалась лишь любовь, всеобъемлющая и всепроникающая. Цуёши любил этот мир. Здесь он мог наслаждаться чистой красотой и чистой любовью, какими их создали боги, мог заглядывать в будущее и изучать прошлое, мог рисовать двери, ведущие в чужие сны и менять их по своему собственному желанию. Всё в этом мире было прекрасно и всё подчинялось ему.  
Цуёши лежал в лоне сияющего цветка лотоса, когда из пустоты к нему вышел человек. Это был обычный человек, но Цуёши никак не мог рассмотреть его лицо, несмотря на то, что видел его прямо перед собой.  
\- Знаете, какое самое прекрасное время суток, Домото-сан? - спросил человек не высоким, но и не низким голосом. Не громко, но и не тихо. Он открывал рот, но звук голоса, вплетаясь в мелодию сна, звучал отовсюду. - Момент, когда вы засыпаете. Когда тело обретает лёгкость и проваливается в густой кисель полудрёмы. Внешние раздражители теперь тоже проходят через этот кисель и врываются в ваше сознание в виде причудливых форм и мелодий. В такие моменты сознание полностью открыто и особенно уязвимо, поэтому момент засыпания столь краток, однако... - Человек занёс руку, и крепкие толстые лианы, вырвавшись из-под цветка, туго оплели тело и голову Цуёши. - В этом мире время течёт совсем иначе, несколько секунд превращаются в десятки минут. Или наоборот. Истинное мастерство ловца снов заключается в том, чтобы предугадать, насколько капризным время будет в тот или иной момент.  
«Зачем тебе я?» - хотел спросить Цуёши, но не смог произнести ни звука.  
\- Твоё сознание... оно могущественно и прекрасно! Скоро я захвачу этот насквозь прогнивший мир и покажу людям, что значит истинная красота. Немногие вынесут это испытание, но те, кто останутся, будут действительно достойны жизни в мире, где царят гармония и счастье.  
Человек рассмеялся и исчез во мраке, оставив за собой россыпь рыжих искр. В этот момент тело Домото Цуёши открыло глаза, но сознание Домото Цуёши им уже не управляло.

***

Ещё до рассвета Шинго разбудил звонок телефона, и на сей раз силу удалось обуздать, чтобы она не спалила дотла любимый айфон новоиспечённого иксмена. На экране радостно улыбался Цуёши.  
\- Если ты опять напился, я не буду...  
\- Тревога! Срочная онлайн-конференция, мы ждём тебя.  
\- Да что слу?.. - Гудки. - А, чёрт вас подери! Хотел бы я суперсилу высыпаться за два часа.  
Продолжая сыпать проклятиями, Шинго вытряхнул сумку и схватил айпад. Свет от экрана залил тёмную комнату густо-синими красками, настраивая на серьёзную работу. Когда Катори присоединился к конференции, все участники уже были в сети, и по десяткам сонных лиц было видно, что никто из них сегодня не выспался, кроме, пожалуй, Хигашиямы. Шинго не слушал дискуссию, он был слишком занят изучением списка людей, которым так долго удавалось скрывать от него свои способности. Он смотрел на их изображения и гадал – кто же они, эти люди, с которыми он работал бок о бок столько лет? Какие способности они скрывают? Как живут со своей тайной, которую не смеют раскрыть даже в стенах собственного агентства?  
\- ШИНГО! – проскрежетали динамики голосом Накая. – Вернись, пожалуйста, к реальности.  
\- Простите. - Зевок вырвался непроизвольно и тут же оборвался, когда Шинго увидел недовольный взгляд Хигашиямы. Он на всех действовал как-то магически.  
\- Итак, надеюсь, все всё поняли? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Маччи. – Жду ваших докладов по ходу операции. Отбой.  
\- Будет сделано, - пробормотал нестройный хор голосов, а затем список контактов опустел. Остался лишь один человек.  
\- Таааак, - сонно потянулся Кимура. – Либо ты работаешь с нами, либо вылетаешь из агентства. Такие уж тут порядки.  
\- Понял.  
\- Если говорить кратко, то на браслете Коичи сработал сигнал тревоги. Сейчас Сакамото, Нагано и Инохара отправились в отель, где Кинки остановились перед концертами, которые начнутся завтра. Остальные должны собраться в главном штабе и ждать известий. – Внезапная мысль блеснула в глазах Кимуры, и он, чуть заметно улыбаясь, по-отечески посоветовал: - Да, и оденься потеплее. Большую часть времени там чертовски холодно.

Через час Шинго уже входил в главный офис Johnnys Entertainment. Маленький и неприглядный снаружи, он, вероятно, скрывал десятки подземных этажей, связанных клубком лестниц и коридоров.  
В главном холле одиноко подпирал стенку Окада Джуничи, он жестом подозвал новоприбывшего к себе. Когда двое поздоровались, Окада сообщил, что сегодня он как самый бесполезный член команды был назначен провожатым семпая.  
\- Оба моих одногруппника опаздывают, старшие уже на задании, а моя сила совершенно бесполезна в этой ситуации, - пожал плечами Джун, направляясь к простой белой двери, за которой оказался спуск на пол-этажа и помещение с лифтами. – Как, впрочем, и в любой другой…  
\- И что же ты умеешь?  
\- Гулять по другим мирам, приобретать там бесконечное количество знаний о мироздании и прочих вещах высшего порядка, видеть чистые понятия вроде любви, доброты и так далее. Однако 99,9% этих знаний я теряю по возвращении сюда. Это вроде как стать на время богом, а затем снова влезть в шкуру несовершенного человеческого существа. Поэтому порой мне совершенно не хочется возвращаться.  
\- Хм. Одна десятая процента информации о мироздании – это не так уж мало, - ободряюще улыбнулся Шинго.  
\- А ещё я инструктор по восточным боевым искусствам, - вяло добавил Окада.  
Лифт звонко сообщил о том, что они прибыли на этаж B3, поэтому Шинго не успел должным образом удивиться этому факту. Когда двери разъехались, в лифтовую кабинку пролился ярко-белый свет от уходящего вдаль коридора.  
\- Как в психушке, - в один голос прокомментировали оба иксмена.  
Здесь было действительно холодно, но не столько от действительной температуры, сколько от этого всепроникающего насквозь искусственного белого света.  
В комнате для переговоров, в которую вела точно такая же металлическая дверь, как и во все остальные комнаты («Как они здесь ориентируются?») собралась большая часть участников ночной конференции. Здесь Шинго ещё острее почувствовал то, что захватило его во время сеанса связи: все эти люди как будто вновь стали для него незнакомцами. Вон Оно Сатоши, приятный парень, над которым Накай так долго издевался на своём шоу, а это кто-то из Ньюс, но не Ямашита, Аканиши и пятёрка КАТ-ТУН, заметно подросший Чинен болтал с частью своих одногруппников в уголке... Кто они? И, главное, кто же теперь он сам?  
Несколько часов ожидания тянулись, казалось, вечность. Сон то и дело пытался скосить то одного, то другого, и когда сопротивляться ему было уже почти невозможно, на большом экране в дальней стене возникло сосредоточенное лицо Домото Цуёши.  
\- Отбой тревоги, - сообщил он, и плохо скрываемый облегчённый вздох прокатился по комнате по эту сторону экрана. - Коичи всего лишь споткнулся о тумбочку и упал, когда шёл в туалет. Попросите нашего гениального механика усовершенствовать систему. - Гаечный ключ из кожаной сумки Нишикидо («Когда этот ребёнок успел вырасти?») чуть не полетел в экран, но вспыльчивого парня быстро успокоили. - Всем спокойной... доброго утра. Приходите на наш концерт.  
Цуёши исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, после чего сонные молодые люди группами побрели к лифтам, хотя кое-кто, кажется, переместился прямо в свою тёплую постель, и их Шинго готов был ненавидеть.  
Перед тем, как сесть в машину, Накай не преминул напомнить всем, что у каждого из них сегодня полно работы, за что получил мрачный взгляд от Инагаки и кимурский посыл от души.  
Небо уже окрасилось в молочно-розовые цвета восхода, в некоторых торговых лавках задымили печи, сонные рабочие брели на расположенное неподалёку предприятие, внушительного вида мясник в чёрном фартуке и нарукавниках вытаскивал на улицу рекламный стенд. Город просыпался, а лёгкий морозный ветерок приносил с собой запахи нового дня.

Когда Кен соскользнул с дивана и за пару прыжков оказался на спине Шинго, тот и не понял, что произошло. Чертёнок был слишком быстр и ловок. Однако звуковая волна спасла положение, отбросив Мияке в ближайшую стену. Кимура выстрелами погасил лампы, и теперь единственным источником света оставался пустой дверной проём. Катори пришлось ориентироваться на слух, в то время как его напарник, судя по светящимся зелёным глазам, прекрасно видел в темноте. Где-то позади прошмыгнула тень, вспышка от пистолета на мгновение озарила, за спиной Шинго звякнула сталь, пуля просвистела в обратном направлении и вонзилась во что-то мягкое. По разразившимся проклятиям и их содержанию Шинго понял, что Кимура ранен, а Кен сбежал.  
\- В последний раз ты так ругался на него, когда он не мог выучить танец к нашей песне. - Катори показалось, что это именно тот момент, когда нужно разрядить обстановку. - Ты как?  
\- Жить буду.  
Они вышли в коридор, где выяснилось, что пуля задела предплечье, оставив после себя глубокую ссадину. Наиболее пострадавшим в данной ситуации оказался диван, раненный в самое сердце.  
\- Крови много и только. Это даже боевой раной нельзя назвать. - Кимура как будто был огорчён.  
\- Неужели так мечтал перед женой и дочками похвастаться?  
\- Всю жизнь.

Судя по сплошному гудящему гомону над головой, в зале уже было полно народа, когда Шинго с Кимурой проникли в служебные помещения под сценой. Здесь было темно и прохладно, вокруг не было ни души. Казалось, что из-за ближайшего коридора вот-вот выплывет какой-нибудь призрак задавленного в толпе фаната или что похуже.  
Шинго без перерыва говорил о всякой чепухе, лишь бы продолжать говорить. Какое-то время и десяток тысяч слов спустя Кимура высказал очень искреннее и эмоциональное пожелание заткнуть Катори пулей, после чего Шинго всё же стих. К великому разочарованию Кимуры, хватило товарища ненадолго.  
Один раз они услышали вдалеке чьи-то шаги. Подчиняясь древнему инстинкту, оба замерли с оружием наизготовку, намереваясь наброситься на потенциального врага прежде, чем это сделает он. И они почти сделали это, когда из-за угла на них выплыла бледная хромая фигура в белом халате поверх истрепавшейся мятой одежды и с непонятными извивающимися созданиями на голове, однако вовремя остановились – на них надвигался Горо.  
\- Никогда не связывайтесь с Инохарой, - ответил он на недоумённые взгляды одногруппников.  
\- Мияке тоже стоит избегать, - кивнул Кимура и пожал раненым плечом.  
\- Где Цуёщи? – Тот факт, что его не было с Инагаки, заставил Шинго поволноваться.  
\- Он помогает Окаде с раной. Как соперник, Морита оказался значительно сильнее и проворнее своего учителя.  
Горо вынул из кармана небольшое, похожее на подставку для чашки, устройство с начертанной на нём сеткой координат. От прикосновения оно засветилось призрачным зелёным светом, начертило план Токио Дома, а после пары введённых команд отметило движущиеся в сторону группы точки. Устройство уверяло, что это были Окада и Цуёши.  
\- Я раньше не видел этой штуки, - задумчиво произнёс Кимура.  
\- По дороге собрал, - гордо улыбнулся Горо.  
Вскоре к ним действительно подошли оставшиеся члены команды. Рука Окады была забинтована от кисти до локтя, и кое-где проступали чёрные в сумрачном свете пятна крови. Но Джуничи не реагировал на рану, как будто и вовсе не чувствовал боли. Горо ввёл новую команду, указавшую им, что нужный им Цуёши уже находится на сцене. Коичи машинка не находила. Инагаки пояснил, что это может обозначать одну из двух вещей: либо Коичи не в этом здании, либо он без сознания. О третьем варианте подумал каждый, но никто не решился его вербализировать.  
На полпути к сцене с Кимурой связался Накай. Он просил подождать ещё немного, потому что вопрос с отменой концерта был почти решён, но если они начнут действовать сейчас, велика вероятность спровоцировать нечто, что на данном этапе нельзя даже вообразить.  
\- Кто-нибудь помнит, когда мы в последний раз слушались своего лидера? – поинтересовался Такуя, закончив разговор.  
\- Эээ… А мы его когда-нибудь слушались? – хищно улыбнулся Шинго.  
\- Тогда вперёд.

Огромную сцену освещал всего один софит гнетущего грязно-жёлтого цвета. Он мягко очерчивал большой круг, в центре которого на полу сидел Цуёши с обмякшим телом Коичи на коленях. Он неотрывно смотрел на закрытый занавес, за которым ревела толпа и колыхался призрачный голубой свет. В какой-то момент Шинго уловил панические нотки в криках тысяч зрителей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что организаторы придумали какой-то страшно правдоподобный предлог, чтобы выгнать фанатов из зала как можно скорее.  
\- Я не могу понять, жив ли он, - шепнул Кусанаги, имея в виду Коичи. – Ничего не чувствую, никого не слышу. Моя сила…  
Кусанаги содрогнулся всем телом и схватился за голову. Он судорожно запустил пальцы в волосы, как будто его настиг сильнейший приступ мигрени, но надеяться на этот вариант не приходилось.  
\- Кто-то… кто-то пытается пробраться в мою голову… Цуёши… Он там, взаперти…  
Кусанаги споткнулся обо что-то в темноте и распластался на полу, моментально потеряв сознание.  
Потерять сознание. Это самое страшное, что могло случиться в данной ситуации. Шинго как-то отстранённо подумал о том, что стоит засадить одногруппника в такую же клетку, в какой оставил Сакамото. Но перед глазами стало темнеть (или это всего лишь свет софита ослаб?), страшно хотелось спать, как будто чья-то рука закрывала веки и затаскивала в царство Морфея. Последним, что увидел Шинго перед тем, как сознание ускользнуло от него, была низкорослая фигура Накая, вышедшего на свет из сплошного мрака за грязным пятном лужи света на полу. Глаза его горели гипнотизирующим золотым светом, а на губах играла улыбка охотника, захлопнувшего за добычей клетку.

Окада уже почти добрался до Домото и Накая, когда заметил, что его спутники отстали. Позади что-то большое свалилось на холодный линолеум сцены, Окада обернулся всего на миг, но за это время его успели окружить девять теней – одногруппники и бывшие спутники, теперь все смотрели на него своими чёрными глазами-безднами и ждали команды невидимого хозяина, готовые в любой момент атаковать.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь контролировать их всех? – тихо пробормотал Джуничи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Он переводил взгляд с одного знакомого лица на другое, гадая, слышат ли его сейчас пленники собственных тел.  
Шум за занавесом стал сильнее, к нему добавился скрежет где-то под крышей и усиливающийся рёв реактивных двигателей. Домото Цуёши медленно поднял голову и невидящим взглядом уставился в разъезжающуюся крышу стадиона, где из образовавшейся дыры спускалось что-то похожее на истребитель, окруженный мерцающей молниями серой дымкой.  
"Как раз вовремя", - подумал Окада и в тот же миг тени вокруг бросились на него. Или…  
Шинго шестом сделал подсечку Инохаре, но тот в один кувырок оказался не просто далеко от Катори, он также сумел повалить наземь случайно подвернувшегося Инагаки. Сакамото сцепился с Кимурой, Кусанаги пытался одолеть одновременно Мориту и Мияке.  
Не без странного удовольствия Окада отметил, что его одногруппники дерутся слаженнее и быстрее, чем смаповцы. Тем не менее, кто бы ни стоял за их действиями, даже его способностей не хватало на то, чтобы целиком контролировать одновременно столько сильных мутантов.  
Несколько шагов, отделявших Окаду от круга света, он преодолел так быстро, как только смог. К сожалению, он никогда не отличался быстротой, поэтому Накай успел остановить его прежде, чем Окада даже коснулся Цуёши. В золотых глазах семпая полыхнули алые огоньки, и в следующий миг Джуничи оказался лежащим на полу, Накай заломил его больную руку, отчего в глазах у Окады потемнело, а в ушах зазвенело. Однако как только Накай чуть ослабил хватку, Джун извернулся и освободил руку. Противники разошлись.  
\- Что, не можешь достучаться? – Окада указал на свою голову.  
\- Боюсь, что стучаться там попросту не во что.  
\- Хочешь проверить?  
Окада бросился на Накая, но тот успел увернуться. Джун развернулся в один момент - как раз вовремя, чтобы блокировать удар огненного шара, посланного ему в спину. Накай попытался сделать подсечку, однако Окада, сделав кувырок назад, оказался за спиной семпая и, оттолкнувшись в прыжке от декорации, налетел на него со спины. Шея Накая оказалось в крепком локтевом захвате. Надави Джун чуть сильнее - это убило бы противника. Но Окаду в детстве хорошо научили не убивать семпаев, несмотря ни на что, поэтому пришлось действовать более сложным путём.

***

Путы вокруг Цуёши наконец достаточно ослабели, чтобы он мог вырваться из них. Его мир полыхал огнём гнева, алые шары горячего газа падали из пустоты в пустоту, далеко вокруг то и дело вспыхивали и гасли небольшие звёзды, высвобождая огромное количество энергии. Цуёши почувствовал человека за момент до того, как тот появился, он был готов. Огненные плети схватили человека, теперь настала его очередь посидеть взаперти и понаблюдать за жизнью людей изнутри. Однажды Цуёши вернётся сюда и спросит – так ли ужасен этот мир, вдохновивший за свою историю стольких талантливых людей? И действительно ли новая реальность принесла бы абсолютное счастье всем и каждому? Цуёши насладился этой мыслью, растворился в сладком ощущении свободы, закрыл глаза и проснулся.

***

Шинго очнулся посреди тёмной полуразрушенной сцены, рядом шевелилось чьё-то тощее маленькое тело, оказавшееся на поверку Моритой. Шёл дождь, молнии периодически рассекали чёрное небо и освещали мрачный пейзаж вокруг: пол испещряли глубокие трещины, открывая кое-где тайные служебные проходы, осветительные конструкции изрядно покосились и лишь чудом, зацепившись друг за друга, не рухнули на сцену, занавес насквозь промок, державшие его механизмы не выдержали и частично обвалились, в зале так же царила разруха и только ветер гулял меж рядами стульев.  
Посреди сцены, там, где сидел Домото, теперь было пусто, только рядом лежали друг на друге два тела, одно из которых, кажется, пыталось встать. Очередная молния полыхнула в небе, и Шинго наконец увидел их – Коичи и Цуёши. На полуразрушенной сцене Цуёши рисовал что-то огромное, не обращая внимания на весь остальной мир, а Коичи просто сидел неподалёку и спокойно наблюдал за своим напарником, иногда запуская в воздух огненные шары-лампы, которые быстро гасли под холодными каплями осеннего дождя.  
\- Он рисует картину будущего, - шепнул Кимура в самое ухо Шинго, задев мочку губами. – Это его способность.  
\- Будущего, которое мы не должны знать. Дождь смоет картину, прежде чем даже Цуёши увидит её целиком…  
\- Она отпечатается глубоко в его памяти, но никто, кроме него, никогда не узнает её содержания. Да и не факт, что сейчас он поймёт её смысл.  
\- А кто вывел людей из зала? – влез в разговор Горо.  
\- Шторм и Циклоп. - Это был уже Цуёши. – Их вызвал Гамбит, когда ему сообщили об обстановке. Если бы не они…  
Над группой повисло молчание. Каждый думал о своём.  
\- Теперь правительство точно не сможет скрыть от людей наше существование, - с грустной улыбкой заметил Шинго.  
\- Думаю, люди давно догадывались, - рассмеялся Кимура и швырнул в Шинго ошмётки сине-розово-красного костюма с золотыми пайетками и белыми рюшами, добытого чёрт знает откуда.  
Дружный смех разорвал прохладный ночной воздух и, отражаясь от стен, пошёл гулять по разрушенному залу. Однако их товарищам по агентству отчего-то было не смешно. Нагано с беспокойством озирался по сторонам, одновременно перевязывая куском ткани небольшую рану на ноге Кена.  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что прерываю. - Сакамото, как всегда, был экстремально вежлив. – Но кто-нибудь видел нашего Окаду?  
\- Я видел их с нашим Накаем где-то неподалёку, - ответил Кимура.  
\- Я здесь. - Накай возник из темноты с Джуничи на руках. – А вот насчёт него не уверен.  
Нагано принял вялое, но тёплое тело из рук Накая, Кен легонько коснулся щёк Окады и нежно убрал волосы с его бледного лба.  
\- Он спас всех нас, но кто теперь спасёт его?  
Молния, как уродливый белесый шрам на теле, прорезала небо от края до края, гром ударил своим молотом по воздушному гонгу, и промозглый осенний ливень хлынул на землю, смывая всё на своём пути, — и хорошее, и плохое.

 

ЭПИЛОГ

 

Спустя неделю Окада наконец очнулся. Из блужданий по прекрасным далёким мирам его вернули Домото и Кусанаги Цуёши, потратив немало усилий на поиски и уговоры вернуться. Джун рассказал, что захватил с собой того, кто вселился в Накая, и оставил его в одном из самых пустынных и скучных миров, где не было шанса заново набраться сил, чтобы вернуться в эту реальность. Однако потом, пытаясь найти дорогу домой, он набрёл на невероятно интересный и прекрасный мир, где постепенно забыл своё происхождение и цель своего путешествия. Он жил в библиотеках этого мира уже многие годы и прожил бы всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы не его спасители.  
Ещё через месяц Джонни подписал официальный указ о том, что три группы его агентства - SMAP, V6 и KinKi Kids - имеют право уйти в заслуженный двухнедельный отпуск.  
\- Отпуск?! – воскликнул Накай, когда прочёл большую новость в одной из утренних газет, что стопкой лежали на столе в гримёрке группы.  
\- Я что-то не слышу радости в твоём голосе, - ехидно заметил Кимура.  
\- То есть, настоящий отпуск? Без камер, фотографов из десяти журналов, стаффа, режиссёра и... вас?  
\- Вижу, ты не веришь своему счастью, - прыснул Шинго из-за головы Цуёши, на котором сегодня висел беспрестанно.  
\- Всегда мечтал отделаться от вас на целых две недели. - Накай показал язык и ушёл снимать свой скетч для SMAPxSMAP. Он уже перебирал в голове сотые варианты того, как проведёт свой отпуск, когда понял, что ни один его план не обходится без остальной части группы.  
Он думал о дайвинге на Окинаве и видел на пляже дурачащихся Шинго с Цуёши, Кимуру, развлекающего своих девочек (он непременно возьмёт семью с собой), Горо, который будет упорно сидеть под зонтом, уверенный в том, что ультрафиолет вреден для его кожи. Когда Накай думал о поездке на лыжный курорт, он и там видел развлекающихся одногруппников. После ещё пары подобных планов Накай развернулся, чтобы сообщить всем вторую важную новость.  
\- Мы едем в отпуск вместе, - сходу сообщил он, вернувшись в гримёрную. – И это не обсуждается.

ЭПИЛОГ 2 (aka KinKi Kids эпилог)

 

Когда команда садилась в летательный аппарат под чутким надзором сотрудников института Ксавье, Шинго вдруг понял, что кое-кого они не досчитались.  
\- А где Домото? - поинтересовался он у сидящего Кимуры, который в этот самый момент старательно пристёгивал ремень безопасности. Выглядел он каким-то бледным.  
\- Их лучше пока оставить. Позже Коичи сообщит на базу, и мы вышлем за ними транспорт. - Кимура замолчал, но, подумав, добавил: - Если он понадобится.  
Шинго кивнул, откинулся на спинку сидения и наконец смог расслабить одеревеневшие мышцы.

***

Коичи наблюдал за набирающим высоту самолётом с лёгкой благодарной улыбкой - они всё поняли правильно.  
Дождь всё лил и лил, больно ударяя большими каплями. Пироманту, чья кожа на порядок теплее обычной человеческой, было плевать на дождь. Художнику, ушедшему с головой в рисование - тем более.  
Спустя какое-то время Цуёши наконец закончил свой рисунок, от которого к этому моменту остались лишь цветные разводы на полу, и взглянул на Коичи тёмным мутным взглядом - видение ещё не до конца покинуло его. Когда же глаза Цуёши прояснились, тело его начал бить крупный озноб. Коичи не знал, что было тому причиной, - то ли ледяной дождь, намочивыший их обоих с головы до пят, то ли увиденная картина будущего. Да и не хотел знать, пожалуй. Легко перепрыгнув две трещины в полу, Коичи в момент оказался перед напарником и сразу крепко обнял его, делясь теплом своего тела. Кожа Цуёши была холодна, для Коичи же она была обжигающе ледяной. Боль волной прокатилась по телу, но Коичи ни на миллиметр не отстранился от напарника. Древний инстинкт самосохранения не работал, когда дело касалось защиты Цуёши.  
\- Будущее наполнено мраком и болью, Коичи, - прошептал Цуёши, уткнувшись в горячую шею друга. - Я боюсь того, что ждёт всех нас. То, что произошло сегодня, было лишь началом...  
\- Тебе нечего бояться, ведь ты один из людей икс, - ободряюще улыбнулся Коичи. - Мы будем стоять до последнего.  
Цуёши в ответ кивнул и промычал что-то невнятное, Коичи понял, что напарник, согревшись, засыпает. Вскоре он уже крепко спал, а Коичи с ценным грузом на руках пытался найти хоть какое-нибудь сухое помещение, где можно было бы провести остаток ночи. К счастью, поиски увенчались успехом, и, уложив Цуёши на диван, Коичи смог самозабвенно захрапеть, лёжа на холодном жёстком полу.  
Первым, что увидел Цуёши, проснувшись на следующее утро, была лохматая голова Коичи, покоящаяся на диване прямо перед ним. Художник улыбнулся, протянул руку, чтобы привести в порядок торчавшие во все стороны пряди, но резко отдёрнул её в последний момент. Воспоминание о картине ударило, как хлыстом, и сердце на миг сжалось от боли. Как бы ему хотелось забыть всё это. А лучше и вовсе никогда не знать...  
\- Я видел, как самые близкие люди в настоящем предадут друг друга в будущем, - прошептал он чуть слышно, и от того, что он сказал это вслух, ему стало значительно легче. - Однажды мы встанем по разные стороны баррикад и встретимся в битве как заклятые враги.  
Коичи зашевелился, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное, отдалённо напоминавшее "дай поспать". Диван жалобно заскрипел.  
\- Доброе утро, - Цуёши снова улыбнулся и пригладил наконец мягкие волосы друга.

ЭПИЛОГ 3 (aka V6 эпилог)

 

В лазарете, где лежал Окада, постоянно дежурили трое - оба Цуёши, которые денно и нощно продолжали попытки найти потерявшееся астральное тело товарища, и кто-нибудь из одногруппников Окады.  
Когда приходил Кен, он зачитывал с выражением новые выпуски любимой манги Джуна. Морита старался вести себя максимально тихо, чтобы не пропустить момент, если вдруг Окада придёт в сознание. Иноччи приходил, чтобы рассказать слухи и новости за день, коих обычно накапливалось ровно на одно дежурство. Нагано каждый раз приносил что-то из любимых блюд Окады в надежде на то, что приятный запах выманит парня из других миров. "Не думаю, что там найдутся твои любимые шоколадные пирожные, а? Возвращайся скорее, и я подарю тебе целую коробку" - ласково повторял Нагано, крепко сжимая руку почти что сына. Сакамото же ничего не приносил, ничего не рассказывал и не зачитывал. Он просто садился у изголовья кровати Окады, закрывал глаза и тихо молился всем богам, которых знал. Почему-то он был уверен, что хоть кто-нибудь из них да поможет заплутавшему ребёнку найти дорогу домой.  
А затем Окада вернулся. И каждый из В6 втайне надеялся, что это ОН помог Кусанаги и Домото вернуть Джуна домой. Но каждый точно знал, что они сделали это все вместе.  
Радостную новость всем сообщил Мияке, дежуривший в тот день. Звонок застал некоторых из них врасплох, но каждый вернулся на базу, не раздумывая бросив все свои дела.  
\- Как спалось? - Во все тридцать два зуба улыбнулся Иноччи, и глаза его вновь пропали с лица. - Заставил же ты нас поволноваться!  
\- Кажется, я немного увлёкся, - виновато улыбнулся Окада, пытаясь спихнуть с кровати Кена. Тот отчаянно желал обнять одногруппника, во что бы то ни стало. Ну а поскольку Мияке всегда добивался своего, вскоре он уже вдоволь тискал Джуна, ещё больше приводя в беспорядок его и без того взъерошенные волосы. - Я забыл всё, но память о вас не ушла даже тогда.  
\- Только благодаря этому мы его и вытащили, - сообщил Домото, снимая свой больничный халат.  
\- Не делай больше так, хорошо? - Морита мялся по правую руку от Окады и всё никак не мог решить, каким же образом проявить обуревавшие его эмоции. В конце концов он, как истинный мужчина, лаконично похлопал Джуна по широкой спине и совсем по-детски радостно улыбнулся.  
Нагано, протиснувшись меж одногруппников, зашелестел пакетом и достал оттуда коробку любимых пирожных Окады. Страшно дорогих, надо сказать.  
\- Кажется, ты давно не ел их. А они добавили несколько новых начинок! Попробуй потом, - Нагано сделал акцент на слове потом, поэтому Окада не стал тут же открывать коробку, а поставил ей на соседний стул.  
С немного растерянной улыбкой, играющей на губах, Окада обвёл взглядом помещение и всех присутствующих. И только теперь понял, что не видит Сакамото и Кусанаги. В груди неприятно кольнуло.  
\- А где?.. - хотел, было, спросить он, но тут дверь лазарета открылась и вошли те, о ком он подумал. Они разговаривали, Сакамото периодически отвешивал благодарственные поклоны, а Цуёши смущённо улыбался, уверяя товарища по агентству, что ничего особенного не сделал и вообще без привязанности самого Окады к группе ничего бы не получилось  
\- И всё же... - настаивал Сакамото.  
\- Правда, не стоит благодарности, - Кусанаги мял в руках чисто белый носовой платок. - Ведь это вы воспитали в нём любовь к группе. Мы с Цуёши лишь потянули за ниточки.  
Сакамото наконец сдался, ещё раз поклонился и привычным жестом убрал волосы, опавшие на лицо. Тут он понял, что вся группа смотрит на него.  
\- Никто за вас не будет благодарить людей, спасших нашего Окаду, - фыркнул он и коротко кивнул на обоих Цуёши. Тутже нестройный хор голосов затараторил слова благодарности.  
Тем временем Сакамото пробрался к кровати Окады, крепко сжал плечо одногруппника, вложив в этот жест все свои эмоции, и тихо произнёс, наклонившись поближе:  
\- Молодец, Окада, мы тобой гордимся.  
И Джун расплылся в какой-то глупой счастливой и немного смущённой улыбке.  
\- Спасибо, - так же тихо ответил он.

***

Позже вечером, когда лазарет опустел, Окада наконец вспомнил про коробку с пирожными. Предвкушая калорийный ужин, он поставил её на колени и, втянув поглубже еле уловимый сладкий запах шоколада, открыл крышку.  
Внутри было пусто, если не считать сложенной в вдвое записки и нескольких ароматных крошек.  
"Прости, они слишком вкусно пахли," - гласила первая строчка в записке. Неуклюжий почерк Кена узнавался в два счёта.  
"И на вид были ничего," - коряво приписал Морита.  
"А уж на вкус..." - плавно вывел Иноччи.  
"Завтра же куплю тебе новые," - обещал торопливый росчерк Нагано.  
"Завтра же достану из шкафа тот самый ремень." - Чёткие и аккуратные иероглифы почерка Сакамото завершали записку.  
Окада тихо рассмеялся, отложил коробку из-под пирожных и устало откинулся на подушки. Да, он был дома.


End file.
